A seriously Greeked up family
by 917brat
Summary: Harry is the son of Gaea and James potter, who himself is the son of Hecate and the demigod son Thanatos. However in the case of James Potter it seems Thanatos power skip out on him and really show up in son for some reason. This makes Harry the son of Gaea and the grandson of Hecate and Thanatos...one fourth human, one fourth titan/goddess, and half primordial how will this effec


**A seriously Greeked up family**

**Summary**- Harry is the son of Gaea and James potter, who himself is the son of Hecate and the demigod son Thanatos. However in the case of James Potter it seems Thanatos power skip out on him and really show up in son for some reason. This makes Harry the son of Gaea and the grandson of Hecate and Thanatos...one fourth human, one fourth titan/goddess, and half primordial how will this effect things both in the wizarding world, and in the world of the Greek Gods?

**CHAPTER ONE**

Harry was staring at the parchment in his hands in shock he didn't want to believe, it he wanted to be able to disregard everything it said, but at the same time he knew that he couldn't. That in reality the parchment explained a lot of the things that he had begun to question. Still the Parchment was a big shock, and he would have much rather been told another way. However Harry knew things were never really easy for him; so with that mind Harry went back read the parchment in his hands.

_**Hadrian James Potter**_

_**Sex- **__Male_

_**Age-**____17_

_**Parents**_

_Father- __James Potter, son of Hecate goddess of magic, sorcery, witchcraft, crossroads, trivial knowledge, and necromancy and grandson Thanatos Primordial god of_ _peaceful death._

_Mother- __Gaea (in the form of one Lily Evans) Primordial Goddess of goddess of the Earth_

_**By Blood-**__ One fourth wizard, one fourth titian/goddess, one half Primordial_

_**Potions/Block and Spells in system**_

_**Block on true appearance- **__Place on by one Gaea 'Lily Evans' at birth, should have been removed and would have been so if hadn't been reinforced by Albus Dumbldore at ages one, six, eight, twelve, and fourteen-a powerful stripping ritual should be able to remove it._

_**Block on godly Powers-**__ Placed on Albus Dumbldore age one -half way destroy upon acceptance of heritage will be fully destroyed._

_**Block on mental strength and Eidectic memory- **__Placed on by Albus Dumbldore at ages, one, seven, twelve, and fourteen- half way destroyed and the rest can be destroy with Stripping ritual._

_**Block on Wizarding powers (currently down to thirty Percent.)- **__Place on by Albus Dumbldore and Molly Weasely, placed on at ages one, three, six, nine, twelve (by Molly.) fifteen (by Molly) and sixteen (right before inheritance by Albus Dumbldore) A powerful stripping ritual will be able to remove these_

_**Binding Spell (connected to number four drive) use to keep the person it was cast on unable to leave where they were binded to without permission from the cast for long periods of time without pain/discomfort-**__ Cast on By Albus Dumbldore age one, has since been removed/severely weakened. Stripping ritual should remove all traces._

_**Eye damaging curse- (curse that is place on a whole family line making their eyes sight at least half what it was)-**__was cast by Albus Dumbldore age three, can be removed/ fixed with either Glasses or a powerful stripping ritual _

_**Healing Block (this slows do the body's healing by at least fifty percent.) **__Was placed on at the age of four by Albus Dumbldore, and has already been partially removed, can be fully removed powerful stripping ritual._

_**Animagus Block (block the two animagus forms of Nundu and earth kitsune) -**__ Was place on at the age of six , after transforming in to Kitsune form, by Albus Dumbldore. Refinding and forcing a transformation in both forms will break the block. (Will be difficult and painful to do.)_

_**Fear increase Potion (this potion increase the fear a person has when directed at a certain person, or thing. In this case it was being alone, losing the person you cared for, the Dursely family, being different, being in Slytherin. )-**__ was given at the ages of four, by Albus Dumbldore, six, by Albus Dumbldore eight, By Albus Dumbldore ten, By Albus Dumbldore eleven, Albus Dumbldore twelve, BY Ron Weasley thirteen Ron Weasley, fourteen, by Hermione Ganger fifteen Molly Weasley, sixteen By Ron Weasley. This potion, like most potions can be gotten ready of by a cleansing potion. (This though will make a person violently ill as the literally spew out all the potions in their system.)_

_** Reluctance spell(a spell that makes the drinker reluctant to do something in this case it was hang out with student not in Gryffindor, study head, learn dark arts, and make friends with people other than Hermione Ganger and Ron Weasely.) – **__This potion was given at the age of elven, By Ron Weasely twelve By Ron Weasely, thirteen, By Hermione Ganger fourteen, By Hermione Ganger fifteen by Hermione Ganger, sixteen by Molly Weasley. This potion is only partially working and has only been partially working since drinker was thirteen. The rest can be flushed out by Cleansing Potion._

_**Fear inducing spell( this Spell is a stronger version of the fear increase potion and was used to put fear into the drinker about Losing friendship, being mocked, being different, speaking to snakes, being to studious, failing Albus Dumbldore, being seen as gay.)- **__was given at the ages of eleven, by Ron Weasley, at age twelve by Molly Weasley at the age of thirteen by Albus Dumbledore, at the age of fifteen by Hermione Ganger, at the age of sixteen By Molly Weasley. This potion wasn't terrible effective and a weak cleansing potion should take care of any effect of the potion that may still be lingering._

_**Loyalty Potion( this potion makes the drinker loyal to who every the potion is set for, in this case it was to Albus Dumbldore, the Weasley family, Hermione Ganger, and members of the Order of the Phoenix.)- **__This potion was given to user once a month since the age of eleven, and has just recently been resisted against. A strong cleansing potion is recommended for remove of all of these potions, and even then some feeling may linger for a bit._

_**Impulse Potion (this potion makes the drinker more likely to ignore the world around him and act more in his impulse than anything else.)**__This potion was given at the age of twelve, by Severus Snape, at the age of thirteen by Severus Snape, and at the age of Fifteen by Severus Snape. This potion is strong and has had a serious effect on the drinker an immediately, and strong cleansing potion is highly recommended._

_** Mental shield dimming spell (this is a spell that makes it harder for a person to learn or even shield their mind from another.)**__- This spell was cast several times during the fifteenth year by Albus Dumbldore, and continued to be cast throughout the years by Albus Dumbledore. This spell has done serious damage to the mental shield of the person that it is being used against; a stripping ritual is recommended. Followed quickly by lessons on, and in, shielding the user's mind from outside attacks.___

_**Intelligence dimming spell (this spell makes it harder for a person to retain and use the information they learn.) **__ Was cast at the age of elven, twelve, thirteen, by Albus Dumbldore, and at the ages of fourteen, fifteen and sixteen by Herminie Ganger. This hasn't caused as much damage as it could have, and seems to have been removed all together during the sixteenth year. But a stripping ritual is recommended just to be sure_

_**Magical leeching spell( this is a spell that slowly takes the magic of the person it is hit with a gives it to the caster, it must be cast yearly and the person it is cast on must trust the caster.)-**__ This spell was cast at the year of one and repeated yearly since then, by Albus Dumbldore. This has done damage to the person's magical core, especially with the blocks and a stripping ritual, followed by healing of the magical core, is a must if they user does not wish for the damage to their magical core to be permanent._

_**Obliterate-(this spell blocks out/ erases parts of a person's memory)-**__cast at once at age of three, twice at the age of four, twice at the age of five, one at the age of six, three times at the age of eight, three time at the age of nine, twice at the age of ten, four time at the age of eleven, All by Albus Dumbldore. Three time at the age of twelve, once by Gilderoy Lockhart, twice by Albus Dumbldore. Twice at the age of thirteen, once by Severus Snape, and once by Molly Weasley. Five times at the age of fourteen. Once by Hermione Ganger, three by Molly Weasely and once By Albus Dumbldore, six time at the age of fifteen, three times by Albus Dumbldore, twice by Hermione Ganger, once by Ginny Weasely. Eight times at the age of sixteen, four by Ginny Weasley, once by Ron Weasley, once by Albus Dumbldore, and once by Hermione Ganger. A stripping ritual should return the memories but it is recommended that a person do not look into those memories until the learn more on shield/organizing the mindscape_

_**Increase rage potion (this potion increase the rage of the drinker making it harder for them to control their temper) -**__ It was given at the ages of fourteen through fifteen several times By Severus Snape. It is____recommended the use of a cleansing potion, and learning to control/shield emotions through control over mindscape_

_**Love Potion (this potion cause the false feelings of Love and lust in a person, this one is directed at on Ginny Weasely.)-**__Given at the age of thirteen by Albus Dumbldore, given at the age of fourteen by Albus Dumbldore, given at the age of fourteen by Molly Weasely, given at the age of fifteen by Molly Weasely, given at the age of fifteen by Ginny Weasely, given at the age of fifteen by Ron Weasely, given at the age of sixteen by Ron Weasley, given at the age of sixteen by Ginny Weasley, given at the age of sixteen by Molly Weasley, given at the age of sixteen by Hermione Ganger, given at the age of seventeen by Molly Weasely, given at the age of seventeen by Ginny Weasely. A cleansing potion is needed immediately, person almost overdosed, will need to be checked again in future to make sure isn't dosed again, and will most likely start to build up an immunized to weaker love potions._

_**Life draining potion (this potion drains the live out of the drinker, slowly killing them. It would take about three years to kill the drinker) - **__This potion has been given to the drinker every day for the last four months by Ginny Weasley, Hermione Ganger, Ron Weasley, Molly Weasely, and Albus Dumbldore. Several cleansing potions will be needed as well as the willing blood from a unicorn and tears from a Phoenix to heal the damage taken._

_**Life drain spell (This is the spell version of the life draining potion, when combined with the potion it will take less the year for it to take effect.)-**__ This spell has been cast on the user once a month for the last four months, by Albus Dumbldore. A strong stripping ritual is needed as well as the willing blood from a unicorn, and tears form a phoenix to heal the damage that has been done._

_**Please note- that all ways to fix these blocks/problems can and in most cases are both highly expensive and very painful. The goblins at Grinngot are not responsible in any way for any mental problems, or financial problems you, the risk taker, are, may, or will have if you decided to partake in these procedures. Again take at your OWN risk.**___

_**Powers (without any Blocks)**_

_**Gifted flyer-**__This is as the name suggests gives the user a natural talent while in the air. Though once all blocks are removed the may be a reluctance to be in the air_

_**Keen eyes sight-**__ This is an ability to have very sharp eyes and see thing normal people don't_

_**Battle reflexes-**__This is a talent of having very sharp reflexes that are ready to defend or fight of an attack at a moment's notice_

_**Natural talent with scythe, daggers, arrows and short blades-**__ This, is as the name says, a natural talent with scythes, arrow and short blades, and instinctual know how in the ways to use them. But this doesn't mean you are master the moment you touch one of these weapons, no practice makes perfect._

_**Natural skill in hand to hand-**__ This is like the name suggest a natural talent when it comes to hand to hand, an instinctive know how when it comes to fighting with your body, but like with everything else nothing is truly mastered and practice is always recommended_

_**Geokinesis- **__This is the ability to control earth rather it be the rocks that come out of the earth or the sand in the desert.___

_**Able to 'see' through the earth-**__ This is a talent of touching the earth and having the ability to 'see' what is around you without actually using your eyes; most often the feet are use in this ability_

_**Seer abilities-**__This is the ability to see small bits into the future and perhaps have a prophecy dealing with the future._

_** Extreme healing ability (while touching the earth) - **__This is the ability to be able to heal pretty much any wound that you receive at an extremely fast pace, as long as you are touching to earth while you do so.___

_**ability to grow and control trees-**__ This is the ability to grow trees from noting, and control the way they are formed, how think they are and what type of tree they are; it should be noted you cannot grow something from nothing you will need seeds._

_**Control over Shadows-**__is the ability to have some control over shadow, to hide in them to use them to cloak oneself or others, the ability to use them as a weapon as well._

_**Abe to travel through shadows-**__This is linked with the ability to control shadows and is the ability to use shadows to travel from one place to another, though it should be noted the place you are traveling to has to have shadows, and you have to have a good idea as to where you are going; least you accidently transport yourself somewhere you don't want to like in the middle of a battle._

_**can see when someone is going to dies- **__ Can literally tell the amount of time a person has to live, though this tends to vary given the choices a person makes, and can change at a moments noticed because of this._

_**Can feel when someone dies-**__ can Feel when a person dies, anyone within a certain distance, but if the person is close to them or the user has strong emotions about them they can feel if they die no matter where they are._

_**Can touch ghost- **__Like this says it is the ability to physically touch a spirt, and sometime even call upon them for help._

_**Power of mage-**__ This is the ability to have the pure magical strength to be labeled as a mage, one of the strongest magical beings out there; at least in the terms of pure magical strength._

_**absolute control over own magic **__This is perhaps a bit more important than pure magical strength, at least in the right hands, this ability is to have absolute control over the users magic and have not a drop of it be wasted. For normally, with a person with little to no control over their magic, at least have of the magic they use ends up powering the air around them. With absolute control this will not happen unless the user wishes for it to._

_**Ability to use magic without conduct-**__ This is a common ability among anyone higher then wizarding/witches power level and it is the ability to use magic without a focus of any sort but the users body/mind._

_**Shapeshifting (minor)-**__ This is often called the Metamorphic ability and it is the ability to shift a person physically features into something or someone else's, a minor ability in this is something like being able to change hair length, or color, and in some cases shift the color of a person's eyes._

_**Angimagus form-**__ (Nurdu and earth Kitsune.)- This is the ability to transform into an animal, and use both their senses, instincts and as well as any powers they may have. In this case the user has two different animal forms, a Nundu, and an Earth Kitsune._

Harry after rereading all of this once more let loose a choked sounding sob, reading but not really taking in the powers he had, as he got stuck on just how much of his life had been a lie. As he took in the fact he had sacrificed his life, even though he did come back from it, for a bunch of cowardly backstabbing liars; that he nearly married one of those backstabbing liars.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself Harry was nearly over come with a deep sense to free himself, to find out just who he actually was. So with that in mind Harry turned to the goblin, that had suggested he take the blood test in the first place, and told him; his tone going so cold and so emotionless that every goblin who heard it shivered slightly.

"Tell me just where I can get some cleansing potions, and well as just what a stripping ritual is…please." Harry added the last bit on instinct, having long since learned being polite usually got things done faster, and fortunately it seemed to have worked because the goblin answered Harry rather quickly.

"The bank offers these things, at a price…very few other places would be willing to give you either one of those things; no matter who you are or what you threaten them with. What with all rituals having been declared dark by the ministry, including the stripping ritual, and cleansing potions are both really expensive to makes, as well as incredible grueling to create." Hearing this Harry bite his lip, it seemed that Grinngotts would be the only place he would be able to get these done, and even if they did change him through the nose for it, Harry was quite willing to so it.

Besides Harry got the feeling that any other place he went to would also charge him through the nose for what he want and even then he wouldn't have the same assurance that it would work; like he did with the goblin run bank. This in mind Harry took a deep breath, calming himself down as he did so, before stating to the Goblin, who seemed to already know just what Harry was going to say if his gesturing to another Goblin meant anything.

"I will be willing to pay whatever you need for these things…" Here Harry paused and remembered something he had heard from Bill, and while hoping he was saying the correct thing, continued on; with a rather terrifying smirk on his face as he did so.

"I will also be willing to pay a little extra to insure you help get a bit of much needed revenge on the people who have wronged me." Harry would admit he almost did sigh in relieve when the Goblin he had said this to gave his own wicked grin, seemingly very much interested in helping Harry ruin another couple of wizards life. But first they had to get more important matters done first. The goblin seemed to know just where Harry's thoughts were going because before Harry could say anything said goblin had already started speaking.

"For the right price, the goblin nation would be honored to help you get back on the thieves but first it would be best if we get everything out of you system and get the stripping ritual, as well as the cleansing potions, done with. Now am hearing correctly when you say that you're willing to pay for the ritual, and the cleansing, to be done here?" Hearing this Harry gave an affirmative nod before wondering just what was going to happen next, and just what the Stripping ritual and cleansing potion entitled.

Harry didn't have to wait long to find the answer to that question, because no sooner had he given the goblin a positive nod, a goblin, that goblin at the desk had been gesturing to a little bit before, came over to Harry. Before introducing himself as Razorjaw and informing Harry that it would be hi that would be taking him both to the stripping ritual, as well as taking him to where the cleansing potion would be taken; opposed to Grimstone the goblin that had been helping him at the desk.

Harry hearing this, and glade that he had both goblins name so he can just stop mentally calling the this goblin and that goblin, simply nodded his head and let the goblin lead him to the ritual; wondering all the while if the were going to have to climb into those roller-coaster like carts as he did so.

As it turned out they didn't have to climb into one of those cart, something which Harry wouldn't admit to the small amount of disappointment he felt when he found this out, because they weren't going down but instead they were going up, in an elevator that had been hidden from the more busy section of the bank by a pair of stone doors that blended almost completely seamlessly into the walls of said bank.

This elevator rid was surprisingly nice, quite close to how elevators rides were in the muggle world, and nothing like how the first cart ride Harry had had here. Best of all, at least in Harry's opinion, was the fact that the elevator ride didn't have the normal, rather annoying, music playing in it.

After the elevator ride it didn't take long to get to where Razorjaw was leading them to, at least Harry was assuming that they were where he was supposed to be leading them, because the goblin stopped at a bright silver and ruby incrusted door before waiting. Seeing this Harry was about to ask what he was waiting for, only for his jaw to snap shut before he could as the door opened on its own and a voice from behind the door called out for the two of them to enter.

Hearing this and knowing that soon he would be free of all the restrictions his so called friends and family put on him Harry couldn't help but be both excited as well as a bit nervous. Exited because at long last he would finally be free, for real this time, and be able to find out just who he was, and nervous for the very same reason; what if he didn't like what he turned out to be like. Another thing he was nervous about was what would he find out once everything was said and done, after everything was as it was supposed to be and he was able to reverse the obliterates on him; what if something really life shattering was behind those spell?

Still Harry didn't let these nerves, or the thoughts, keep him from determinedly marching forward into the room, and as he did this Harry could feel the nerves that he had been feeling disappear as they were replaced by a sort of calm resolve. Once he was in the room Harry began to look around, wondering just what type of room was needed for a stripping ritual and cleansing potion; and if perhaps that was one of the reasons why it was nearly impossible to get either one.

What he was when he did left Harry raising an eyebrow in surprise, not only because of the room but because of the goblins inside said room as well. The room itself seemed to be, amazingly enough, made of a mixture of some sort of gold as well as an unknown, at least at the moment, bronze with strange looking almost rune like designs all over said wall in what looked to Harry to be a rather foreign sort of iron; strangely enough all of them seem to call in Harry some way making him feel as if he should know just what they were. The goblins they were in a shining sliver looking clock that covered them head to toe, with only their general shape and size left to actually tell they were goblins.

Seeing this Harry really couldn't help but wonder just what the cleansing and stripping potion entitled. A question Harry was sure he was going to get the answers to really soon if the way one of the goblins in the room was walking towards him meant anything. Harry wasn't sure what his face look like at the moment but he was pretty sure it had to have been a bit amusing if the laugh from the cloak goblin, who was now standing in front of him, meant anything. Harry wasn't sure if he should be offended by said laughter but instead decided to just listen as the goblin stopped laughing and instead started talking.

"RazorJaw here has brought you here so you can get both a cleansing potion, as well as a stripping ritual correct? Luckily for you we can do both right after the other. I would suggest that we doing the cleansing potion first because I can assure once the stripping ritual is done you will not be waking up for a good long while…not that you would want to given everything the ritual will be stripping away from you; it be a lot less painful to be out of it during that time." Hearing this, and hearing the tone it was being said in Harry couldn't help but think that this goblin was different, in rather terrifying way.

Still he knew he did need to get this over with and Harry was getting the feeling the sooner he got the all done the better it would be for him. So with that in mind Harry took a deep breath, pushed aside all feeling aside from determination away, and answered the waiting goblin; knowing that this goblin would need more than a simple nod from him.

"Yes that exactly what I want…but I am not sure just what I am supposed to do here, could you please explain that part to me?" As he said this Harry hoped that he wasn't somehow insulting the goblins in some way, he knew just how sensitive some people could get about some things; Malfoy came to mind the second after he thought of this.

Fortunately it seemed that he hadn't insulted them, in fact the seemed to have expected this question because it was in an amused, almost mocking tone, that the goblin, who was still in front of him and Harry was going to assume was the leader of the other goblins in the room, told him.

"You aren't actually going to have to do much. In fact the only thing you really have to do is strip down and go lay in the specially crafted tub in the center of the room." Hearing this Harry blushed bright red, for two different reasons. The first reason being the fact he had to strip down, having never really gotten even remotely comfortable with anything slightly close to public nudity, and the second reason being the fact he had somehow missed the rather large bathtub right in the middle of the room; just behind the other goblins in the room.

Harry's embarrassment didn't end there though, because the fact that his face had gone red seemed to amuse the robed goblin, the one that Harry would late swear was the Sirius version of a goblin, and before Harry could react to what he had just been told the goblin spoke first.

"Now don't be shy boy, it's not like you have got something we haven't seen before, or really want to see for that matter." After hearing this Harry was sure he had invented a whole new shade of red because how hard he was blushing. Then, not wanting to give the goblin any more ammunition to use against him, Harry quickly began to undress; trying to shove his growing discomfort to the back of his mind as he did so. Once he was completely undressed and all his clothes were in a neat pile, having instinctively done so because of the years under his oh so loving aunt OCD hands, Harry went over to stand next to the tube the goblin had pointed out to him; unsure if he was actually supposed to climb in it yet.

Only to feel his face flame up once more when the goblin, the sadistic one as Harry had mentally dubbed him, rolled his hands and made a get on with it gesture with his hands. Seeing this, and trying to keep the small amount of dignity that he had left, Harry climbed into the tub. However as soon as he did this Harry nearly scream and jump right back out as he unknowingly laid right in an icy cold gold looking liquid; one Harry swore wasn't in there until he had actually laid down. Harry also swore he heard the goblin, THE GOBLIN, laughing at his reaction; in fact Harry was positive he was.

Harry shivering and forcing himself to lie in the icy cold thick liquid looked up to see the goblin, so that he could ask just what he was supposed to do next. But before he could do this Harry found several different silver potions being dumped on him, and found himself being forced back so he lay fully under the now silver and gold potions in the tub. As he did this Harry, and after fighting back his first reaction of jerking his was back to the surface, Harry waited to see what was going to happen; waited to see just how the cleansing potion worked.

For a couple of seconds absolutely nothing seemed to happen and Harry began to wonder if the goblin were just pulling his leg about all of this, or worse attempting to kill him in some way, when all of a sudden the potions he was in started to glow; causing Harry to sudden suck a breath in shock. It was by doing this Harry found out two things, one he could somehow breathe under all of this potion and two him somehow opening his mouth must have been part of how the cleansing potion worked; at least Harry hoped so.

Because as soon as Harry had opened his mouth in the potion the shining silver part of said potion quickly untwisted from the glowing golden section of the potion and all but dived into his mouths; surprisingly not choking Harry as he did so. While this happened Harry watched wide eyed, and not only a little frightened, as the golden part of the potion, now without any silver in it, began to slowly twist around his body; slowly sinking into it as it did so.

Harry didn't know how long he was in that tub, or how it took as both potions made their way into his body, but all he did know was once the potions had made their way completely into his body it was his body that was glowing a startling compensation of both silver and gold. Then all Harry knew was an extreme burning sensation as if something was attempting to boil him alive from the inside out.

Feeling this Harry couldn't help but arch up in the tub, attempting and failing to alleviate some of the pain he was feeling. A pain that only got worse as the glow with in his body got even bright and blended together, as the potions really got to work. Feeling this Harry couldn't help but think perhaps the pain was the reason why that this potion was so hard to get not the fact it was so difficulty and expensive, to make.

Then just as Harry was sure that he couldn't take any more of this burning sensation, just as he began to believe that perhaps being under those potions wouldn't be so bad, at least until he found another way to get from under them, Harry felt the burning sensation completely disappear and be replaced by an almost icy soothing feeling.

Feeling this Harry almost let loose a choked sob of relieve, believing that the potion was finally done. Only to jerk up and immediately bend over the side of the tube he was in as he began to get sick, really sick, throwing up a thick almost tar black substance; that burned like heated iron as it came up his throat. Harry wasn't sure how long, or just how much, he had thrown up all he did know was that he was glade he hadn't done so in the tub, believing that he might have actually filled it up if he had, and that his through felt as if it he had actually went as swallowed some form of molten iron.

Groaning Harry shakily got up from his bended position of laying over the rim of the tub, and then realizing just what he had done, looked up at the goblins in the room about to apologize for what he had just done. Only to stop when he heard laughter coming form the goblins, or to be specific from one certain goblin. Hearing this Harry looked up at said goblin with a raised eyebrow, and a look that just screamed what the hell!? The answer he received form the goblin when he did this almost made Harry wish he hadn't; or perhaps wished he had amid his throw up a little more to the left so there would have been a chance of hitting him instead of the floor.

"Man that gets me every time, where do you wizards think the potions go when they get flushed out of you, and would you really rather it come from the other end?" Hearing this Harry had to fight back a shiver and was suddenly glade that he had thrown up instead of what the goblin had implied; but still at the same time was a warning of some sort too much to ask for…apparently so. Grumbling a bit about this Harry climbed out of the tub and was about to start putting his clothes back on. But before he could do this the goblin, who had started the potion and who had put such a wonderful imagine into Harry's head, spoke up.

"I wouldn't bother getting dressed if I were you. The stripping ritual needs you to be naked as well, and we're doing it in this room; just as soon as the others finish banishing the little mess you just made." Hearing this Harry felt his eyebrow twitch, at the same time he got the feeling that both Sirius and the Weasley twins would just love this goblin, he knew he would have if the goblins humor hadn't been directed at him. Still Harry knew the goblin was just trying to help him; no matter how annoying and teasing said help was. So with that in mind Harry calmly put his clothes back down, and turned to face said goblin; this time he was going to try to be a little bit more prepared for what was going to happen.

"So are there any surprises like that in the stripping ritual? Will I need to do anything for the ritual? Can you tell me what's going to happen during said ritual?" Harry as he asked these almost felt like cursing when he saw the amused glint in the goblins eyes; he got the feeling that he wasn't going to like the answers he got nearly as much as the goblin did.

"I can't say there will not be any surprises during the Stripping ritual, because that all depends on you and just what you are having removed. But I can say that not everyone gets sick after the stripping ritual like they do with the cleansing potions. As for what you need to do for this ritual well that is actually very simple, quite like the cleansing potion was, you need to stand in the very center of this room not moving an inch while the goblins and I call up the necessary magic to strip all the unwanted magic from your system. From what I have seen this is quite a painful process a lot of people cry during it, some actually faint…which actually makes the ritual fail and we have to start all over once that person regains consciousness, so I would suggest you stay awake during it all….and that's pretty much all there is I can tell you." This was said with a sharp tooth grin that had Harry shuttering a bit and thinking that he had been right, he really didn't like the answers he had just received; specify the last bit of it.

Still at the same time Harry knew that he had to be free, and that he was already half way done with everything so there really wasn't a point in stopping now was there. That in mind Harry took a deep breath before walking in to center of the room ready to do this ritual; ready to find out just who he really was after all these years. As he did this Harry had had a sinking feeling in his guts as the Goblin circled tightly around him, giving no room for him to run through them if he had wanted to, and began to chant. Was it just him or did their voices suddenly get a lot more foreboding then they had been before?

**"Ω μητέρα θεά Εκάτη της μαγείας, η μητέρα όλων μας, είμαστε εδώ για να παρακαλέσει να δωρεάν αυτήν την μορφή αγόρι του αλυσίδες, να λάβει ό, τι άλλοι έχουν χρησιμοποιήσει για να ελέγξεις και να ελευθερώσει τον σε μια πορεία που επιθυμείτε για τον. Ζητάμε, nay, σας απευθύνουμε έκκληση σε σας να καταργήσετε ό, τι δεν ανήκει με σε αυτό το παιδί της μαγείας μπροστά σας. Σας ικετεύω ότι αναιρέσετε την βλάβη που έχει τον βασανίζεται και ρωτήστε να σας θεραπεύσει τον για τη ζημιά παρακαλώ απάντηση αυτό για μας ω υπέροχη μητέρα της μαγείας, και πάρτε τιμή, από εκείνους που τολμούν να παραπλανήσουν, πάρτε το από αυτούς που καταχρώνται το δώρο που έδωσε τόσο απλόχερα επάνω σε τους."****1**

Hearing this Harry began to feel a very mild pain, feeling this Harry started to think that this wasn't so bad, that he had felt sun burns that had hurt more, that's when the pain got a lot more intense. So intense that in the back of his mind Harry began to beg to be put under Voldemort's Cruico curse instead of this. But even with this pain Harry could feel a difference, he could feel something snapping free, he could feel a lot cleaner, a lot whole then he had ever felt before. And it was because of this feeling, holding on to the feeling, that Harry didn't pass out when he felt the darkness closing in on him; beckon him in with the sweet over of obviation.

Still those feeling didn't stop Harry from collapsing and finally passing out when he received word from the goblin that the ritual was finally over. Said goblin's laughter echoing around as he fall to the ground letting a mentally cursing Harry know that the goblin knew that this was going to happen as he did so.

**Translation**

1-"Oh Mother Hecate Goddess of Magic, mother of us all, we are here to plead to you to free this boy form his chains, to take what others have used to control him and set him free on a path that you would wish for him. We ask nay we plead to you to remove what does not belong with in this child of magic in front of you. We beg that you undo the harm that has beset him and ask you heal him of its harm Please answer this for us oh wonderful mother of magic, and take you price from those that dare deceive, take it from those that abuse the gift you so generously gave onto them."


End file.
